The First True Vizard
by Tommo1
Summary: This is the story of Kurosaki Saisho's struggle to survive, the awakening of his powers, and the many trials that will he will face.
1. Prologue

_The First True Vizard_

_A/N – Hey guys this is my first fic – I've never been good at writing but I've been building the plot of this story in my head for a long time so I thought that I would give it a go – hope its not too bad. This story takes place much later in the Bleach Universe were the Kurosakis are all now dead and in Soul Society. Without further ado I hope that you enjoy this story or at least take something from it._

_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach including the characters existing in Bleach. Kurosaki Saisho is however my OC._

Prologue

Today was a rare day, a day in which Soul Society was full of joy. One of the most popular people in Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo was now a Dad. His wife, Kurosaki Rukia (Formerly Kuchki Rukia) had just given birth the day before and the whole of Soul Society was rejoicing. Pregnancies and births are a rare thing in Soul Society, the realm of the dead. For there is a balance that must be upheld. The amount of souls residing in the mortal world and in Soul Society must be kept in check and things like pregnancies among the dead are things which could very well upset that balance and thus they are very rare indeed, not that the dead don't go about partaking in bacchanalian activities but for some reason women never normally did get pregnant, but when one did, it was usualy for some reason.

This however was the last thing on people's minds as they drank and danced and partied having a good time. For this sort of thing could be celebrated now and questioned later or so people thought. Two men in red Gis had appeared and somehow managed to knock out Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Rukia and where holding there child just outside the gate to the real world. As fast as the captains could move they could not get there to prevent what was going to happen. Just as Ichigo was just waking up, all he could see was the gate opening and the two men stepping through the portal with his son and for all the speed he had he could not get there before the gate was closed and the destination untraceable. It was a day full of joy in soul society, but it turned into one of confusion and misery. But this is not the story of Kurosaki Ichigo looking for and saving his son. This is the story of how the son of Kurosaki Ichigo struggled to survive.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys, This is the first proper chapter to my story and I hope you enjoy it. This being my first fic I'm not entirely sure how long to make chapters but we will see how it goes. Just need to get this out of the way. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. My Ocs however are mine._

Chapter 1

"Class, we have a new student" the teacher said all too enthusiastic. And into the room walked a young man around 6 feet tall. He was wearing pretty standard school uniform. Trousers that seemed a touch too long for him that were slightly covering his black shoes, his shirt wasn't done up at the top button and if you looked closely you could see a black t-shirt underneath his shirt with some writing on it that could not be made out. He was also wearing a black wristband on his wrist which had Metallica written on it. His clothes are all pretty standard the teacher thought to herself, his hair isn't exactly standard though. The new student donned hair that was sort of dark orange, medium length and kind of in a mess, he also had blue eyes that looked like they could stare a hole in anyone. "Why don't you introduce yourself young man and tell us a bit about yourself?" the teacher again said in her over enthusiastic tone.

"Thank you sensei..."

"Yorokobi Sensei" the teacher said and smiled as he nodded his head in understanding.

"My name is Saisho, please do not feel uncomfortable about calling me by this name as it is the only name that I have. I'm 17, pretty much like the rest of you in here and if you want to know more about me then your going to have to ask me sometime because standing up in front of everyone like this isn't my style." Better not tell them about the fact that I've studied three different forms of martial arts, or the more absurd fact that I can see ghosts, Saisho thought to himself. As he was standing there he took the opportunity to observe the rest of the class. Seems like a pretty standard bunch of people he thought as he rolled his eyes from left to right. The only people who stand out are this guy at the back who seems to be huge. Standing up he must seem to be around 7 feet tall. He also had scruffy brown hair that covered one of his eyes. He has slightly darker skin than everyone else in the class and doesn't seem to talk too much since he's the only person not currently chatting to someone. The other person was a girl who he noticed because she too had orange hair, upon further inspection she was quite a skinny girl and had a weird hair pin encased inside her long orange hair. She looked as if she didn't care about what was going on, or in fact that wasn't quite right, she looked as if she thought that everyone else around her was inferior to her in some manner despite the fact that she was noticeably shorter than everyone else in the room.

"Why don't you take a seat in the far right corner at the back besides Mamoru" she said pointing to the seat next to the large guy that Saisho was looking at earlier. Saisho without saying a word walked to the back of the class and took his seat. Before taking out his books and stationary he had a quick look outside of the window. So this is Karakura Town he thought. It looked like a pretty standard town with a few large buildings and shops towards the middle of town and a lot of typical sized houses on the outskirts. The weather wasn't doing anything in particular today either, the sun was out but it wasn't particularly hot, there was also a few clouds in the sky. I need to stop letting the voices in my head have such a large impact on my life he thought to himself. First they give me the name Saisho and now they tell me that I should be in a town like this were it doesn't look like anything at all interesting is going on.

The rest of the lesson was carried out in an uneventful manner. The teacher lectured and everyone took notes. Then the lunch bell rang. Saisho grabbed his bag and went outside onto a grass hill to eat in some semblance of peace. That was until two of the school bullies walked onto the scene.

"Hey you're new around here aren't you" the first of them said.

"Yeah and so what" Saisho replied whilst taking notes of his situation. The two people who came over to him looked relatively tall and built quite well. They had long greasy hair and a gormless look on their faces that screamed that they were stupid.

"We have this rule around here" the other replied. "On a persons first day at this school in order for us to welcome them they have to give us their lunch"

"Oh really" Saisho replied in a tone that sent loud and clear what he thought of the two coming up and trying to tell him such rubbish.

"Yeah really!"

"Okay then" Saisho replied while jumping up off of the ground at the same time jamming his knee into the left bully's stomach. He then followed it down with an elbow to the back of the injured bully's neck. "Well there's one down and one more to go" he said out loud turning to face the second bully who was clearly in shock at seeing his partner dispatched so quickly.

"Oh I really don't see any need to do that, I think you got your message across new kid." came the voice of a newcomer.

"You're friends with him?" the second bully said stuttering as he said it.

"I might be" came the reply.

The second bully quickly picked up his comrade and ran away from the scene as fast as he could. Saisho then rolled his eyes onto the newcomer. He was wearing exactly the same uniform as everyone else and had sort of short blue hair and blue eyes. Upon further inspection he had a pin clip on the collar of his shirt that reminded him of the hair pin that the girl from his class had on and a cross on a chain around his left wrist. "I'm Ishida Ryu" the newcomer said. "named in honour of my Grandfather, and you are."

"Saisho, just Saisho." No point in going on and saying that I was named by voices in my head, he would just think I'm crazy. "Nice to meet you Ishida" Saisho quickly added.

"Yeah nice to meet you too, if you're fed up of sitting on your own I have a bunch of mates who would be happy to have another one join us." Ryu offered.

"Thanks, I've got nothing better to do." Saisho then got up and follow Ishida across the school and into the same classroom that he had been in earlier. Saisho not bothering to take note of the classroom that they were in earlier took the opportunity to do it now. The classroom looked a lot bigger than it seemed to be earlier but was very sterile in the fact there wasn't a lot of art work of decorations of any kind. There was a blue carpet and blue walls and desks that were enough to accommodate 40 people.

"This is our common room" Ryu said to Saisho before turning around to the other people and announcing "Hey guys this is Saisho, a new kid, Ijji and Mekko tried to take his lunch off of him before he floored Ijji in spectacular style, I said he could come and hang around with us if he wanted."

"Yeah we know who he is" the group of people replied.

"What? How?"

"He's in our class you idiot" the girl who Saisho noticed earlier with the orange hair replied whilst still maintaining her _I am better than you_ aura.

Ishida sighed before turning to Saisho. "Here ill intoduce you to these guys properly now then since they all know who you are." he then turned and pointed to the girl who had called him an idiot, who was now sitting in a very proper fashion easting her lunch. "This is Yuki, my little sis. She has a very strong name in our family. Yuki means bow whilst bows are very important in our family." The girl merely nodded at meeting her new acquaintance and Saisho in turn nodded back. "and this is Yasutora Mamoru." Ryu said pointing to the larger man whom Saisho sat next to in class.

"Nice to meet you new kid" Mamoru replied stretching out his arm for a handshake.

"Yeah you too." Saisho replied shaking the larger man's arm.

Ishida then pointed to the final person. "Last but not least is Arisawa Chloe." Saisho then turned and inspected her. She was wearing a short school skirt and shirt similar to all the other girls in the school but unlike the other girls she was toned and you could tell that she worked out. She had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey I'm Chloe, you look like you have done some martial arts" she said after closely inspecting him.

"Yeah I'm a black belt in Shotokan, Akido and Kendo" Saisho replied.

"Hey I'm studying Shotokan myself, we should spar some time."

"No wonder you look pretty fit" replied Saisho. Upon noticing that the rest of the room had started laughing, apart from Yumi anyway, he started to think, then it dawned on him what he had just said. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that" he said quickly.

"Now now Saisho you shouldn't take back a compliment that you have just given to a girl" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah... Right..." Saisho replied nervously. Luckily Saisho was saved by the school bell ringing again signalling the end of lunch.

"Shit! Gotta run to ma class fast!" Ryu shouted before dashing out the door. Mamoru merely stood up without saying a word and wondered to his seat at the back. Yuki was already sitting in her seat of course.

Chloe walked towards her seat elbowing Saisho lightly on the way past saying "Hey we should meet up after school." Saisho merely walked to the back and took his seat next to Mamoru.

After the rest of the class had come in the teacher soon followed. "Good afternoon everyone, after lunch today we are going to be studying differentiation..."

After school the gang met up again and walked out of the building took a right and started walking down the street towards the high street. "So guys anywhere you want to hang out after school?" Ryu asked.

"Lets give Saisho a tour of the town" Chloe responded.

"Sorry Chloe but your plans are going to have to wait, can you feel that?"

"Yeah lets get going, sorry Saisho but it would be best if you just went home at this point." Chloe said with a tone of disappointment.

"No chance! This sounds like the most interesting thing that has happened all day" Saisho replied running with them towards whatever that were looking for.

"I'll look after him" Mamoru said in his typical short speeched way.

"Me too" Chloe said as she was running.

"Fine but don't let him get in the way." Yuki said still sticking to her aura.

"Here we are" Ryu exclaimed.

"Oh shit it's one of these things" Saisho said.

"You can see Hollows?" Chloe replied in amazement.

"If that's what you call a hollow then yeah!" Saisho replied pointing at some kind of monster that had a huge white mask covering its face. It was around 20 feet tall and was extremely fat and had a huge gaping hole in the middle of its chest. "Although I normally black out when I see these things."

"You black out?" Chloe again questioned.

"Yeah and I don't know what happens after that but the Hollow or whatever you called it is always gone."

"I like the taste of Shinigami!" the Hollow shouted and then dived towards Chloe. Saisho instinctively pushed Chloe behind him and stood in front of her. He then closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable crash of something that size hitting him or the blackout that occurs when he sees these things...

"I Reject!" Ryu shouted and when Saisho finally opened his eyes there was some kind of orange shield in front of him and on the other side of the shield the hollow was still pushing at it head first trying to get through.

"Sorry Chloe, but this one has annoyed me, you are not going to get a chance to cleanse it." Yuki then stretched her arm out forward and revealed a bracelet similar to that of Ryu's, in a swift movement she closed her eyes and then opened them again and a bow made of blue energy had formed on the end of her wrist. In another swift motion she pulled at the blue string made of energy and released. An arrow made out of some kind of blue energy flew towards the hollow still trying to break through the shield and shattered it to pieces.

As the Hollow disintegrated Mamoru walked forward and exclaimed "looks like all of us have some explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is the second chapter – I still don't own bleach and any similarities in this story to places/things in real life are merely coincidence._

Chapter 2

"Yeah we do but I'm beat!" pronounced Ryu. "lets all go get changed or summit and meet at the usual place."

"The usual place?" Saisho asked

"I'll show him." Chloe interrupted everyone.

"Well that's settled, meet at the place in 45 minutes, okay? Come on sis." Ryu and Yuki walked away in the direction up the street towards the edge of town.

"I'll see you guys later" Mamoru said before walking towards the middle of town.

"So it's just us now, where do you stay Saisho?" asked Chloe.

"Ugh, that way" Saisho pointed in some random direction. "Down by the river" he added.

Chloe nodded her head in understanding, "looks like you're coming to my place, my dad had a habit of keeping all the clothes he had when he was growing up, I'm sure we will be able to find something that fits ya."

"Sounds like a plan" Saisho replied before himself and Chloe started walking towards Chloe's house on the outskirts of town.

Although the sun was going down, the weather was still quite warm and normal. His day had turned into one that was void of normality however. It was the first time that he had seen a "hollow" for more than half a second without blanking out and he wondered why. Better yet why did all of these people have so much power and what did they use it for? All of these questions were floating around his head while he was walking with a girl he had only just met to her house to borrow some of her father's clothes after he had just tried to protect her from being killed. This definitely is not a normal day.

"You didn't have to do that earlier for me you know" Chloe said trying to spark some kind of conversation. "You know push me out of the way like that."

"Yes I did." Saisho replied, "Because I'm not the kind of person who can just stand there and let a girl get hurt in front of him."

Chloe just smiled "I knew there was something about you I liked" she said quickly.

"You what?"

"We're here" Chloe said walking up to her door and opening it acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened at all.

As Saisho followed Chloe into the house he was greeted with stairs facing directly in front of him and a door to the left that went into a sitting room. Inside the sitting room there was a couch facing a television and another chair off to the side. "I'm just going to get changed quickly then I'll take you to my dads old stuff to you can steal something off of him." Chloe then disappeared back through the door they just came through and up the stairs. Saisho looked around the room more whilst she was away. It was a pretty normal room, the only things that really stood out were a line of trophies along the mantelpiece. All of the ones on the right hand side looked like they belonged to Chloe whereas all the trophies on the left hand side had the name "Tatsuki" engraved on them. "My mum won them when she was my age" Chloe said suddenly reappearing behind Saisho. She pointed to a picture and thrust it infront of Saisho, "This is my Mum and Dad when they were around our age." The picture showed a girl who looked a lot like Chloe smiling next to a guy with red hair and tattoos on his face.

"So where are you're parents now?" Saisho asked

"Thats a tough question," Chloe responded, "for now just know that they are in a place far away, where my Dad is from."

"Hmm, okay" Saisho replied not too sure what to make of the answer, he then turned to face Chloe and noted her new attire. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a black tank top with a black shirt on, not done up properly so you could see her toned stomach. "Nice style" Saisho said nodding to Chloe whilst talking.

"Thanks, now come on and lets see if anything suits you upstairs." Saisho then followed Chloe up the stairs and into a room directly at the top. Chloe had already taken the liberty to lay some stuff out on the bed that was there. "Take you're pick, I'll be waiting outside." Saisho then looked through the clothes that were laid on the bed. He replaced his school shirt with a blue shirt that he left unbuttoned so you could see his black t-shirt underneath and found a pair of black jeans that seemed to fit well enough. He then ruffed up his hair a bit more and walked outside to meet Chloe.

"Wow my dad's shit actually looks good on someone." exclaimed Chloe with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Thanks, so where is it that we are going?"

"Its a sort of strange place that sells stuff like a coffee shop but plays rock music and sort of serves as a venue for smaller rock bands – we have played the place a few times."

"Cool, lets get going then."

"Follow me" Chloe said with a sort of care free skip in her voice.

Chloe and Saisho walked back towards the centre of town, Saisho quickly found himself in a very quiet street compared to the hustle of the rest of the town. On the corner of the street was the coffee shop known as the Venue. (Made up name not associated to anything that may happen to have the same name) As Saisho walked into the venue he had a quick look around, there was a smallish stage at the far end and a counter opposite of it. The rest of the place, apart from the area directly infront of the stage which was empty, was littered with brown coloured couches and other comfortable forms of sitting with tables. Saisho and Chloe spotted the others and walked over.

"Move up guys," Chloe said whilst squeezing herself onto the couch, Saisho not wanting to bother anyone, grabbed a chair from another table and pulled it over.

Saisho had a quick look to see who was all there – Mamoru sitting at the back and was now wearing a red Hawaiian style shirt, Ryu, was sitting opposite him wearing a very plain blue shirt, and Yuki was sitting opposite where Chloe sat wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.

Yuki wasting no time asked "How much of today do you actually remember then?"

"I remember you guys fighting some huge monster that you called a hollow which had a big white mask even though I normally black out when I see those things." Saisho responded. "What are those hollow things anyways?"

"I'll take this one guys" Chloe said, "When someone dies their spirit becomes separated from their bodies. Those spirits with regrets will often have their chain of fate bound with the focus of their regret."

"What's this got to do with "Hollows"?" Saisho asked impatiently.

"We'll be coming to that idiot so be patient" Yuki quickly butt in.

"Over time the chain of fate shortens until it is gone completely, when this happens the chain devours a hole in the spirits chest and the spirit will vanish and reform as a hollow with a mask. These hollows will target other spirits, especially ones that were close to them whilst they were alive and will try to devour them – a spirit which is devoured by a hollow will also turn into a hollow." Chloe continued.

"So how do we stop spirits from turning into hollows?"

"That's my job, I am a "Shinigami" or "Soul Reaper" if you prefer, and it is my job to hunt hollows and cleanse them with my sword and to send any spirits to Soul Society via "konso" or "soul burial," and before you ask soul society is where souls live once they die."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, but what happened to that hollow today, it was Yuki that killed it not you?"

"I destroyed it."

"You destroyed it?"

"I am a Quincy" Yuki said with a stubborn resolve emanating within her voice, "and I destroy hollows that attack humans."

"Whats a Quincy?"

"A Quincy is a human with spiritual power and uses it to destroy hollows. So how many hollows have you seen?"

"Quite a few, well over 30, but like I said I normally black out and when I wake up they are gone."

"That's very strange."

"Yeah well no use going over and over it, I'm going to get a drink" Saisho said as he stood up and walked over to the bar. "Double vodka and coke please" Upon receiving the first drink Saisho immediately downed it and asked for another. Walking back towards his seat he noticed that Chloe and Mamoru were talking to some guy in front of the stage and that Yuki was missing, probably doing her own thing somewhere. Saisho took a seat next to Ryu at the table and downed half of his next double vodka.

"She's single you know," Ryu stated at seeing where Saisho's gaze was lurking.

"Is she? Who are we talking about anyways?"

"Heh i seen where you were looking."

"Oh really, and assuming that we are talking about the same girl, how is she single?"

"The fact that she beat up the last two boy friends that she had when they tried to break up with her, no guy that knows her wants to take a chance on her." Ryu then noticed that Chloe and Mamoru had started walking back over to the table and decided to end the little game of his. "Just food for thought my friend" He knew he had hit the jackpot when he seen Saisho turn round to face him and give him one of the meanest glares he had ever seen, the icy blue eyes giving absolutely nothing away. "I'm heading home," Ryu said to the group when the rest had wandered back over. Mamoru nodded his head indicating he would be heading off as well.

"We got a gig here tomorrow guys if we can find a guitarist" Chloe said just as Ryu was walking away with Mamoru

"Yeah I'm sure that we will find one" Ryu said giving Chloe and Saisho a wave from over his shoulder.

Once Ryu was out of earshot Saisho turned round to face Chloe. "I can play guitar you know"

"Really, like what kind of music do you play?"

"Hard rock and metal music, I kind of like the sort of slower melodic styles as well."

"That's perfect, and will you be able to play tomorrow?"

"Don't see why not"

"Awesome, you're proving to be a nice addition to our little group, you know that?"

"So what does everyone else play?"

"Mamoru plays the bass, Yuki plays keyboard, Ryu plays the drums and I sing. We have had some trouble finding a guitarist that fits in with the rest of us but it has always been a lot of fun. Anyway it's probably about time that i got moving off home."

"That's cool, I'll walk ya home" Saisho said after downing the rest of his drink and standing up. Saisho stood up and followed her out.

"You don't have to walk me home you know, I can look after myself."

"Yeah i know but where I am from we don't let girls walk home by themselves regardless."

"Where is it that you are from anyway?"

"Originally I don't know" Chloe turned round to give a confused look so Saisho continued "I lived on the streets in my early life, even I don't know how I survived, there were times when I remember being hungry, eventually I would pass out from hunger and when I woke up I was fine until the same thing happened over and over again. That was until I was taken in by a man who I would call my Uncle out of respect. Uncle Kiboo gave me a place to sleep and enough food to tide me over. He taught me how to defend myself and how to read and write and how to play the guitar as a way of expressing myself. My uncle Kiboo's house in the middle of no where is where I would have to say I'm from."

"So did he teach you all of these little rules you seem to have?"

"Nah, you wouldn't believe me if i tried to tell you where i got those from."

"Try me"

"Okay, but promise not to laugh, I have voices inside of my head. They sort of tell me things and guide me when I'm not sure what to do."

"Doesn't sound at all strange to a Shinigami."

"And what does that mean?"

"Our swords, our Zanpacktou are a part of our souls and they teach us how to fight and are there to support us when we need them, communicating with them is required to grow in strength as a Shinigami. And shit!" Just as Chloe turned around the corner she saw a hollow, very simillar to the one before. Why are they showing up so much now, but she didn't have time to react as the hollow let forth a shattering scream and threw Saisho into the wall on her left. She quickly reached into her pocket to take out her Gikongan but was surprised at what she seen in front of her. Saisho was standing there with his shirt swaying in the wind with a sword attached to his back. The sword was long reaching from his shoulder down to his knee but still looked like a lean blade. Chloe looked towards the wall that she was sure she had seen Saisho flying into and was amazed to see him lying there unconscious. "What are you Saisho" she said out loud but the Saisho standing with his back faced to her said nothing. Instead it merely took out its sword from its sheath on his back and cut the hollow in half. As the hollow was disappearing and the Saisho turned around and Chloe almost stopped breathing at the sight that greeted her. It was still Saisho that was standing there in exactly the same clothes, however on his face there was a white mask, a mask that looked exactly like a hollows, there was also blue marking along the right hand side of the mask, blue lines that were on the chin, under the eye and on the forehead. (Think Ichigo's mask but blue instead of red)

"Do not fear, I am not going to hurt you." The voice of the second Saisho said in a voice that was definitely Saisho's yet it had some sort of strangeness to it as if there was more than one person talking at the same time.

"What are you?" Chloe asked not sure whether to be afraid of her new friend's spirit or not.

"I will show up less now that I see that the boy is in good company, are you a Shinigami young girl?"

"Yes, why?"

"This boy also has Shinigami blood inside of him, perhaps you can teach him a few things." After saying this the second Saisho laid next to the unconscious Saisho and their bodies merged together and thus Chloe's ordeal for the night was over.


End file.
